


Notice Me Senpai! Sweet and Simple

by StarryInk



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, collection, skillshot labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryInk/pseuds/StarryInk
Summary: You work at a cafe of an all boys school— you are also a student there! Your senpais visit you on the daily, and these are your stories with them! Short and lighthearted.A collection of oneshots from the app Notice Me Senpai! by Skillshot Labs.





	1. Gamer Senpai

“Here, why don’t you play one of my games?” Shun-senpai holds up his game console over the cafe counter.

 

You dry your hands with a towel before looking in his direction. The cafe is slow right now and after washing the dishes, you decide a little break couldn’t hurt.

 

“Might as well,” You take the game console and eye it. Even though Shun is always playing on it, it looks practically new. “Your console looks like new. The color hasn’t faded at all.” You smile, lifting your gaze up to him.

Shun blinks and laughs. “What?” You blink, unsure of what he’s laughing at.

  
“Nothing. It’s just, you would pay attention to details like that.” Shun smiles before gesturing to the screen.

 

“Here’s the game library. Choose whatever you want, I’ll be back. I have to return a game I borrowed from Ren.” Shun makes his way to the door and waves at you as he passes by the window outside. You wave back and return your gaze to the console.

 

“Let’s see…” You move the right arrow and begin to browse the game titles. Wow, Shun has a lot of games. His scores are incredible too!

“Hm.. how embarrassing would it be if he saw my low score… Ah, I’ll just play a game he hasn’t yet.” You beam at your solution. You browse a few minutes more before finding a game that hasn’t been played yet.

 

Despite its creepy cover, you decide to give it a shot. After all, you might have the skill for it.

 

The game loads and after selecting your character, you’re ready to play. Haunting music plays as your character walks through a foggy maze. It’s pretty scary… and it doesn’t help that you’re alone in the cafe right now…

 

Your character continues walking…

 

and walking…

 

and walking…

 

until—

 

a jump scare of a horrifying creature pops up and lets out a gurgling roar. You scream much louder than you had anticipated— your body becomes tense and your hands shake.

 

Suddenly, the cafe door bursts open, which startles you even more. “No!” You shut your eyes and lift your arms to shield yourself.

  
“It’s only me!”

 

  
This voice sounds familiar— you open one eye cautiously.

Shun peeks his head into your view, looking very concerned. “What happened? I heard you scream on my way back here!”

  
“S-Shun…” You blink, face flushing pink with embarrassment. “Sorry I was j-just.. playing a scary game.” You lower your head sheepishly.

Shun takes the game console and takes a look at the screen, then laughs. “Out of all the games I had, you chose this one?”

  
“Y-yes..?”

  
“This is one of the scariest games in the country. I wasn’t ready to play it, but seeing how you are now… I’ll just have to play it to defeat it. No one scares you like that and gets away with it,” He lightly ruffles your hair and smiles.

You blink and look up at him, surprised that he would push aside his fear to help you out.

 

“You’ll have to hold my hand while I play though. It is scary after all.” He grins and holds out his hand.

 

You chuckle a bit and nod, lacing your fingers with his. Shun grasps your hand firmly, a feeling of security easing over you. Now that he’s with you, you can definitely finish the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first reader x senpai oneshot! I was originally going to base my oneshots on the order of how the senpais are displayed in the list of the app, but I ended up writing about Gamer Senpai first. owo Please enjoy! ~~Spot the pun~~


	2. Drama Club Senpai

Class is about to start, but you’re barely heading out the door of the cafe. A few people had stayed in the cafe longer than expected, but you didn’t want to be mean and kick them out.

 

‘I’m gonna be so late,’ You think to yourself as your hands fumble with the keys to the door. You quickly lock the cafe door and spin around, dashing down the hall.

 

You can see a few students rushing to get to their classes— normally you’d watch them from your classroom window and hope they make it, but today you’re one of the late ones. 'I just hope I’m not too late—’

 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the misplacement of your foot against the ground, causing you to fall forward.

 

“Eep!” You exclaim, bracing yourself with your arms for the impact of the fall, but it never comes.

 

“I’ve got you, my princess!” Tokiya-senpai, drama club member, catches you and swiftly carries you in his arms bridal style.

 

“Tokiya-senpai!” You widen your eyes, taken aback by the save. This feels like a scene straight out of a play, or movie.

 

Speaking of play, his rehearsal probably went over time. You’ve never seen him this late before.

  
“W-why— you’re going to be late! Put me down, I’ll be okay!”

  
“Not a chance- you’re in distress. As your prince, it is my duty to ensure your safety to your class!” He flashes a dazzling smile, enough to take your breath away.

 

It’s a good thing he’s carrying you.

 

Tokiya’s expression changes into that of determination, running faster. Even while he’s running he looks dazzling. Truly, he fits the role of a prince.

 

You consider yourself lucky that you fell into his arms rather than the arms of the hard floor.

 

You don’t know how he managed, but your class quickly comes into view. Once in front of the door, Tokiya puts you down on your feet as if you were light as a feather.

 

“Thank you so much,” You sigh gratefully.

 

“I’m happy to help my princess any time,” Tokiya takes your hand and kisses the top of it. “Try not to be late again. But if you are, I wouldn’t mind carrying you like that again,” He chuckles with a smile and a bow.

 

He waves and takes off to his class, leaving you in awe.

 

You quickly regain yourself and head to your desk, sitting down. No sooner than when you sit, the bell rings. You hope Tokiya made it to class on time.

 

Next time he comes into the cafe, you’ll make sure to prepare him an extra delicious brew of tea for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked this to be longer, but I get nervous when writing about the senpais I really like ~~Tokiya is too cool for me~~


	3. Rocker Senpai

Yamato-senpai plays a small tune on his guitar while you close the cafe for the night. He’s hiding here until all the fan girls waiting for him outside the school leave.

 

He does this a few times a week, so you usually hang out together during that time.

 

“All done,” You flip the sign of the cafe door to ‘closed’ before walking over to Yamato and plopping down on the couch beside him. You let out a tired sigh, but blink your eyes open to stay awake.

 

“Why don’t you take a nap? You’ve worked hard today.” Yamato suggests, stopping his music.

  
“But this is the only time we can hang out together. I don’t want to pass on that,” You admit to him.

Yamato can’t help but smile, “You would give up on your relaxation for me?”

  
“I am relaxed with you.” You smile. He chuckles and positions his guitar properly. “I… actually have a song I want you to listen to. I just finished writing it.”

  
“Oh?” You sit up straight, ready to listen to his song.

Yamato nods, “Here it goes,”

  
What he plays is a soft, gentle and soothing lullaby. You’re surprised— this isn’t the usual type of music he composes.

You can see a faint blush on Yamato’s cheeks, confirming that he usually doesn’t play songs like this.

Your eyelids begin to feel heavy. The music is sweet enough to melt away any troubles you have.

Gentle enough to carry your exhaustion for you.

Soft enough to lull you to sleep.

 

You can’t help it; you close your eyes and feel your head nod a few times. Such a beautiful lullaby Yamato has composed…

.

. .

. . .

You open your eyes slowly, your head resting on his chest with your arm wrapped around his torso. You slowly shift and look up to see Yamato staring down at you with a gentle expression.

You blink for a moment, then widen your eyes.

  
“Ah! I’m sorry!” You exclaim, sitting up quickly. “I-I.. did I fall asleep!?”

  
“You did,” He confirms.

  
“Oh gosh… I’m so sorry! … For how long..?”

  
“An hour.”

  
“Gah!” You bring your hands to your cheeks, becoming flustered.

 

“It’s okay,” Yamato laughs, taking your hands and bringing them down. He doesn’t let go though. Instead, he holds them warmly.

  
“That was such a beautiful song… I couldn’t help but sleep to it. It’s so peaceful.” You smile fondly. “Your fans will love it.”

“Ah..” Yamato shifts his eyes to the side, blushing.

  
“Hm?” You tilt your head curiously.

  
He looks into your eyes firmly. “This song is just for you. No one else.”

Your blink, feeling your cheeks heat up. “J-just for me?”

  
Yamato nods, blushing a bit more. “I see how exhausted you can get on some days. I wanted to write something for you to sleep to. And judging from the nap you took, I’d say it works.” He chuckles.

You blush even more and laugh lightly. “Yeah, it worked.”

  
“… You can rest on me anytime. I don’t mind.” Yamato murmurs, looking away to hide his blush.

  
“I-in that case.. You don’t mind if I continue napping?” You ask shyly.

  
Yamato shakes his head, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you to his chest. You sigh contently at his warmth and close your eyes, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

  
This too, is a sweet lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t sleep, so have this. I feel like I wrote ‘Yamato’ so many times- yet another senpai I really like. ; w ; Enjoy!


	4. Childhood Friend Senapi

School had been let out on break for the holidays. Because of that, you haven’t seen Takeru-senpai in awhile.

 

You invited him to the park to spend time together. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone there, so the snow that had fallen an hour before was untouched and beautiful.

 

“Here.”

 

You blink your eyes at the unlit sparkler Takeru-senpai is holding out for you. It brings a smile to your face — just the one you wanted.

 

“My favorite color,” You beam and take the sparkler happily. “Good, I guessed right.” Takeru smiles. “Your favorite color hasn’t changed even after all these years.”

 

“You know me well,” You laugh, only to stop shortly and sneeze.

  
“Geez, you need to take better care of yourself. You didn’t even bring a scarf,” Takeru’s smile is replaced by a look of worry as he pulls you towards him, wrapping his long scarf around your neck.

 

“I-I’m fine, honestly.. now you don’t have a scarf! You’re going to catch a cold.” You pout at Takeru’s easy disregard for himself.

 

You wrap his scarf so that it’s around both of you, causing Takeru’s cheeks to become pink.

  
“Are you still cold?” You reach up and cup his face so that he warms up.

 

Takeru nods, giving a tender smile. He places his hands on top of yours and closes his eyes.

 

“You would do this too when we were children. Do you remember?”

 

You blush, giving a small nod. “We haven’t changed have we?”

  
“I guess not.” He murmurs.

 

Takeru opens his eyes after a few moments and smiles at you. “Let’s light up the sparklers.”

 

Finding a bench, you brush off some of the snow while Takeru lights up the sparklers. He hands you yours before sitting down beside you.

 

“They’re so pretty..!” You say in awe as you watch both sparklers dance and sparkle. Their shine makes the snow surrounding the bench look magical.

 

In excitement, you take a hold of Takeru’s hand and continue watching the pretty lights.

 

It’s only until after the sparklers fizzle out that you realize you’re holding his hand. “Ah! I’m sorry!”

 

You let go quickly, face turning red in embarrassment.

Takeru laughs at your sudden realization. He holds out his hand and smiles.

 

“It’s alright. You can hold my hand anytime.”

  
You blink and blush again before nodding, gently taking his hand.

 

Takeru gently intertwines his fingers with yours and holds your hand. The contentment you feel warms your cheeks.

 

You’re glad you can spend your holiday with him.

 

You don’t want this to end.

 

“I have more sparklers. Wanna light them up?” He smiles softly, as if reading your thoughts.

 

“Okay,” You smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is precious!  
> Which senpai should I write about next? [Click here to vote! :D](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5920ff55e4b01fdf5e76fa16#.WSD-IoFN5S8.link)


End file.
